


We’re Connected, You and I

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mad Burnish husbands au, Minor Gueira/Meis (Promare), Thyma rights, burnish galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Since they were kids, they have always been through a lot together. They even became Burnish together, and soon leaders of Mad Burnish.But they have made a promise together since they were kids, and they intend to keep it.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Thyma, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. Beginning: Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Part 1 of 3 this fic! 
> 
> Ever since I’ve seen Promare for the first time. I was hooked. And once I discovered this cool au idea, I had to write a fic about it. 
> 
> Before I start, I would like to thank the people in the Promare discord I’m in for giving me some ideas for this fic! Love you guys! 
> 
> Anyways, Merry Christmas, and enjoy!

“Hey Lio!”  


“Yes Galo?”

“When we grow up, let’s get married!”

“Huh?!”

“So we stay together, forever!”

“...Okay”

“Promise?”

“Promise”  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


9 year old Galo, in his short sleeve blue t-shirt, white shorts, and tennis shoes, skipped happily to his best friends house excited. They are going to play some video games that he has in his little backpack he is wearing. He bought a few for Lio’s many game consoles. He has so many because his family is rich. 

Honesty, Lio doesn’t play much video games. He likes to read most of the time, even though he is 10 years old. But when Galo introduced him to visual novel games, he was hooked. So he brought some more often. And sometimes the occasional fighting games. 

When he finally makes it to the front door of a large white mansion, he rings the door bell. As he waits, he looks around the nice green front yard. Flower beds on the sides of the house. It’s a really nice place to live. But Lio says it’s too nice and too big for his liking. Galo likes it though, so he could go exploring and play hide and seek with Lio. Finally, a maid comes to open the door. Once she sees who it is, she smiles at him.

“Here to play with Lio?”

“Yeah! Do you know where he is?”

“He’s in the backyard having tea with his parents, I will lead you to them”

The maid leads Galo through the mansion. Even though he has been over a few times, he still can’t memorize everything. It’s just, so huge! 

When they walk outside, he sees something that makes him upset. Lio, in his long sleeve shirt, black shorts, and black shoes, is slowly getting upset like he is on the verge to cry, and his parents look at him with farrow brows.

“It will only be a few weeks. You should be used to this by now! Why are you getting upset?”, asks Lio’s mother.

Lio closes his fists on his lap as he answers,

“Because I always feel lonely! Only Galo makes me feel not lonely and happy! And now you’re going to leave me again? After coming back just yesterday!” 

“It’s for our job little one, you must understand-“

“If you loved me enough you wouldn’t always leave me!”

Galo was about to run up to Lio and comfort him but he saw something spark in Lio’s closed fists. What was that?

“We do love you Lio! But work comes first-“

That was a mistake. As soon those words were said, Lio’s hands instantly burst on fire of teal and pink.

His parents are shocked and step back away from him. The maid covers her mouth with her hands in shock as well. Galo’s mouth drops open. Lio looks at his hands and panics.

Lio is a Burnish.

“I-I cant believe! Our own son!”

“W-what do we do?!”

Lio starts crying and runs into the forest. Galo was the first to respond and run after him.

He follows the fire trail to him. And there he was, in a green clearing, crying on his knees while flames engulf his body.

“Lio!”

Said person jumps at his name being called out and looked to the direction of the voice. His eyes widened once he see’s his best friend.

“Galo...d-don’t come near me!”

He doesn’t listen and walks to him. Lio tries to back up while on the ground. But Galo reaches him anyways.

“D-don’t touch me please! I’ll hurt you!”

“You won’t”

“I will! Please-“

Then Galo crouches down and hugs him. Lio stiffens, he’s still on fire. But, he’s not burning him. Galo isn’t in pain or burning. He’s-

“See? You would never hurt me! We are best friends, right?”

“Y-yeah”

“So don’t be afraid to hurt me okay? I’ll always be your best friend. Being a Burnish will never change that! Sure you got cool fire powers, but you’re still you, right?”

Lio nods, and he’s crying again. He finally wraps his arms around Galo’s waist.

“Galo...thank you”

Galo smiles, happy that his best friend is feeling better.

After that, Galo took Lio to his home. Lio was scared to confront his parents. He’s scared of rejection. But Galo was sure that his parents will still accept him. Lio wasn’t sure. But he’ll give it a try.

Once Galo explained to his parents what happened. They completely understood and gave Lio his own room with cool settings. They feel like it will help him whenever he feels he will burn up.

Galo would always sneak in to sleep with him late at night. He could care less about his parents warnings, Lio needs him! So they cuddle on the same bed every night. This comforts Lio actually and calms the fire inside him whenever he is around Galo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


It’s been 2 years ever since Lio stayed with Galo. When he burns, it’s mostly just fire wood or the forests. Galo is always by his side whenever he does. But he mostly has it under control by now thanks to Galo.

They spend their own birthdays and holiday’s together with Galo’s parents. They are the kindest people Lio has ever met. He’s still wondering why they would accept him so easily. Even after coming out as a Burnish. Either way, he’s with his best friend Galo. How was he so lucky to have such a kind person in his life?

Oh right, he was 5 years old when he met Galo, who was 4 years old at the time. It was at school, and it was playtime. No one really wanted to play with the rich kid. It wasn’t because he pushed them away, he was just a kid they couldn’t understand. He would rather read then build blocks or play with toys. 

Galo though, was the first to actually confront him and sit with him.

“Hi!”

“Hello”

“What are you doing?”

“Reading”

“Reading?”

“Yes”

He was prepared for him to leave and go back to his toys. But, he didn’t.

“What’s it about?”

“Huh?”

“The book! It has a story right? What’s it about?”

“You, really want to know?”

“Yeah! It’s gotta be interesting since you seem to like it!”

Lio for the first time, smiles. Finally, someone who understands him. So, he tells him the story. Of a princess cursed with a sleeping spell and was awakened by true loves kiss.

Galo didn’t get it, but he enjoyed Lio telling it to him. So he asks for Lio to read for him again. 

And since then, they have become the best of friends. Lio’s only friend. 

Now back in the present, it’s near Christmas time. Galo is excited since he’s waiting for Santa to deliver the presents. Lio knows that he isn’t real, but he doesn’t tell Galo. Maybe someday. 

Tonight they are just chatting in Lio’s room. When it happened. 

Lio felt it and smelled it first. Not just any fire, but Burnish Fire. He runs to the door of the living room and looks around, the flames are spreading fast. He needs to get Galo and his parents out fast! 

“Mom! Dad! Where are you?!”

Galo ran out from the room to look for his parents in the fire. But he couldn’t find them in this fire. Lio then hears the building groan. It’s going to collapse. Lio immediately grabbed Galo’s hand to run out.

“We have to leave!”

“B-but-“

“I’m sure they’re okay! Maybe they ran out before us! But we have to leave!”

Lio pulled Galo’s hand to head outside. Once out of the house bumped into someone. The man was shocked. But soon people started to come and witness the crying children being held by the man while seeing the house ablaze with fire of the Burnish. 

Soon, emergency vehicles arrived to take out the fire and access the situation. The two children were holding each other close by the firetruck. Lio holding Galo protectively and glared at anyone who came near them. Lio was deep in thought. What Burnish started this fire? Who was it? Were they still around? Or did they run away?

Soon enough, they were given the unfortunate news that Galo’s parents died in the Burnish fire. Galo cried even more and Lio started to tear up as well. He wished that he could have done something. But they couldn’t. He feels useless, he should be the stronger one to protect Galo and anyone he cares about. 

A policeman comes up to them and asks if Lio had any parents. But he refused to answer. He’s scared to go back. He knows that they’ll reject him. The policeman sighs and was about to separate them. Lio, seeing this, panics and activates his fire in defense. 

The policeman jumps back in shock.

“Y-you! Did you cause the fire?!”

Lio’s eyes widened, “N-No! I didn’t! Someone else did!”

The policeman narrowed his eyes, “Let go of the boy”

“No! I’ll never let you have Galo!”

Galo looks up from Lio’s neck as soon he hears the situation.

“Sir, it’s okay! It’s not his fault! He’s just protecting me!”

The policeman looks to Galo, “So he did start the fire”

Galo got more upset, “No he didn’t! It was someone else! I was there with him! He never started it!”

“You mean, you and your family knew he was a Burnish?”

“I-I”

A young policeman ran up to the policeman, “Sir! The Freeze Force has been called! They are on their way!”

“Good. We need to take care of this Burnish”

Lio started to shake. No, no he can’t be taken! Galo let go of Lio and stood in front of Lio to protect him. 

“No! I won’t let you take him!”

“Kid, it’s for his own good”

“It isn’t! He has done nothing wrong! Why won’t you listen to me?!”

The policeman was getting frustrated, “I’ve had enough! Come with me!”

He went up to grab Galo’s wrist and started to pull away him away from Lio.

“N-no! Lio!”

“Galo!”

Then the young policeman started to pull Lio away roughly. Something inside Galo snaps. 

“AHHHHH”

The policeman yells and lets go of Galo’s wrist. He’s now holding his own wrist, it has been burned. He looked at Galo wide eyed, “You too! You are one too!”

Galo was shocked. He sees his hand on fire. Mixed colors of pink and teal. Like Lio’s flames. 

Lio couldn’t believe it. No wonder his flames never hurt him. Galo is a Burnish too.

Lio then activated his flames to get the young policeman off him and ran to grab Galo’s hand to run away. They have to get out of there before the Freeze Force arrive. 

They ran, and ran. Out of the city, through the forest, and up the mountains where a frozen lake was.

They panted, tired from running. They know they can’t find them there. Lio then lead Galo to a cave so they could rest.

He gathered some wood and lit a fire with his flames. Galo kept looking at his hand where his flames were.

“I...never knew...”

“Me neither. But I guess we should have figured”

“Yeah...”

They sat in silence for a while. Sitting in a dark cave lit up by Burnish fire. And only staring at it, breaking down the wood. Until Galo spoke again.

“Lio”

“Hmm?”

“What do we do now?”

Lio sighs. What can they do? He thinks for a little bit, but then he comes up with an idea. He looks to Galo,

“We’ll start training our fire more and live for ourselves”

“Huh?” 

Galo was confused. What did he mean by that? Luckily Lio picked up on it and explained further. 

“We’ll create a space where Burnish can roam free and burn to their hearts desire. Without causing harm to normal humans. What do you think?”

Galo looked at him in awe. And he smiles. “Yeah! I like that! A place to call our own home!”

Lio smiles back, “Yeah...”

They sat for a little longer, until Galo perked up and looked to Lio.

“Remember our promise?”

“Which one?”

“The only one! Remember, we promised to marry each other when we get older!”

Lio blushes, “O-oh. That one...”

Galo laughs, “Hey I don’t mean now, but when we are like, 18 I think? We can marry then!”

Lio smiles, “Yeah, that would be nice”

Galo grabs his hand and leans in to touch his forehead with Lio’s. 

“Promise to be by my side forever, okay?”

Lio smiles, “I promise”

He closes his eyes and Galo follows. All was well in that moment of their own oath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Hahaha! You’re all under arrest!”

Vulcan has his foot prop up on one of the frozen blocks of the two Mad Burnish leaders laughing. They have taken down the main leaders, and now it’s time for the small fry. 

But then, arrows of teal and pink fire whooshed through the air and hit one of the vehicles. It flew into the air and hit other Freeze Force members.

Vulcan looks up alarmed, “Huh?! Where-?!”

There, on top of the rock side of a cliff were two figures. One, 20 years old, on a motorbike holding a bow, wearing all black leather: black jacket with a dress shirt underneath, a cravat, gloves, pants, and black boots. 

The other standing next to him, 19 years old, is wearing only black leather pants with black boots, a black cape attached to a strap on his shoulders, and fingerless gloves. He’s holding a long range rifle with his right hand going behind his head.

“Galo”

“Right!”

He takes his rifle and holds it out, aims, and shot Burnish fire bullets at the Freeze Force members. This makes them panic while Lio rides down the cliff side with his motorbike, Detroit. He unfreezes the Mad Burnish leaders. 

Vulcan then takes his gun to shot at him. Most of them are ineffective. He swears then shoots a big block of ice at him. But, Lio’s flames were stronger and he melted it away. 

Galo smirked, “Show off”

Lio then shoot his arrow the gun causing it to explode. He stops his bike and yells down at the two Mad Burnish leaders to run. They ask who they are, but then the Freeze Force members got more guns after the ones destroyed by both Lio and Galo. 

They start shooting, but Lio aims his arrows and Galo aims his rifle at the guns and destroys them. Gueira gets ready to shot a fire ball at the Freeze Force members, but one of Lio’s arrows shot it down to prevent it to go any further. 

Gueira looks at him angrily, “Why did you do that?!”

“We Burnish don’t kill”, Lio calmly responds.

“Huh?”

Galo then shoots a huge flame separating them from the Freeze force. 

“Come”

He rides off and Galo quickly joins Lio by jumping off the cliff side and landing right behind him. He winks at the Mad Burnish and grins.

They both look at each other and then decided to follow. The other Mad Burnish members as well.

Once further away from the Freeze Force, the two leaders of Mad Burnish shed away their armor and confront their saviors.

Gueira spoke first, “Hey, why did you stop us! That was our chance to burn the Freeze Force to ash”

Lio, as he looks out in the desert away from them, merely responds, “We don’t kill”

Meis wasn’t having it, “But they came after us first! They come after any Burnish they want! They look down on us and they expect us to take it?!”

Galo then glares at them and crosses his arms, “And what happens if we did kill them? Then the people will fear the Burnish even more than they do now! The government will attack us with a bigger army and we’ll face more oppression. And because of you guys, you’re making it worse for the rest of the Burnish”

Gueira grits his teeth, “Then what do you expect us to do?!”

Lio turns around to face them, “We’ll establish a city of just Burnish, and make our living far away from humanity”

“What?!”

“Would the Government even allow that?”, Meis asks.

“They don’t have to”

Lio replies and then lights his palm on fire, “We have the power to do so. We’ll use these flames to that end”

Galo nods and lights his palm on fire as well, “We’ll save our captured comrades no matter what! We won’t kill anyone. We’ll just fight back against anyone who will snuff out our flames”

“No matter what cruelty the government tries to inflict on us, we will not give in. We will live proudly as Burnish”

Gueira and Meis look at each other and nod. They hold out their hands and fire lights up on their palms, “Alright, from now on, you two are our leaders”

“My name is Meis”

“And I’m Gueira”

All four of their fires intermingled with each other in harmony. Making an oath to forever follow in their footsteps, for their future.

“So, what are your names?”

Galo grins, “I’m Galo Thymos”

“Lio, Lio Fotia”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Thyma has just been having an awful day so far.  
  


First, she got rejected by the Foresight Foundation Institute to work there. Her dreams and hopes crushed. She wanted to work with the person she admires the most, Heris Ardebit. 

Second, she had to go to work with that in mind. She loved her job, she does, but today she wasn’t in the mood. Everyone around her noticed, but didn’t say anything.

Third, the Mad Burnish decided to pick today of all days to attack her job building. Flames of pink and teal were everywhere. But it wasn’t wild. For some reason, it was easier to escape than what she heard before about the rumors of Mad Burnish.

Fourth and finally, she found out during that time that she was Burnish. She noticed when the fire didn’t hurt her as she tried to navigate out of the building. Before she could reach the rooftop, it awakened inside her. The well thought out escape route was gone for her and she’s now stuck. 

Someone came down to help her, it was a male she could tell. He wore blue and pink armor. 

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. Take deep breathes”

With nothing else to do, she follows his instructions and soon enough, the flames on her body fizzled out.

“There, better?”

She nodded. Then they heard sirens. Burning Rescue has arrived. The man holds out his hand,

“Come with me, it’ll be dangerous to leave you here”

Thyma hesitated, “But my friends, and family what about them?”

“Will they accept you for who you are now than before?”

Thyma thought for a minute. Her father was always supportive and never was the type to be prejudiced. Her mother though, she doesn’t know honestly. She always works, never sees her. And she only has a few friends, but she knows that they dislike the Burnish a lot. 

With her decision made, she accepts the man’s hand and follows him out. Well more like the man picked her up without warning in bridal carry style.

When he reaches near the top jumps over to a few buildings away from the burning one. And three more figures are there with armor on as well. They must be disguises or something she guesses.

The small but tall one in black and pink armor, standing next to the long motorbike walks up to them,

“Galo, who is this?”

Once Galo gently puts Thyma down, he scratches his head, 

“Um well, I don’t know her name, but she’s one of us!”

“Really?” 

He looks down to her and she gulps. He seems intimidating. 

“What is your name?”

“T-Thyma”

He nods and then sees the Freeze Force in the distance. 

“Let’s go”

Galo hops on the motorbike along with the one in black and pink armor. The one in blue and silver volunteers to let her ride with him. With nothing else to do, she hops on behind and they drive off. 

As they get further into away from the city and into the desert, the armor worn by these men start to wear off. And she sees them in their true forms. 

When they get near a cave they stop and get off their motorbikes. Once off it herself, she’s able to see the four men clearly.

They seem pretty normal with the leather on them but the shocking one was the smaller man with the short hair and dressed fancy.

“My name is Lio Fotia. This is Galo Thymos” he points to the man beside him. Said man grins and waves.

“We are the Mad Burnish leaders”

Her eyes widened. Them?! They are the leaders?!

The male with red and orange hair introduced himself, “I’m Gueira! And this is Meis!” He thumb points to him. 

“I-I see...”

Lio spoke up, “I can tell you are nervous, but do not worry. We are all family here. You are one of us. We take care of our own”

Everyone nods in agreement with their leader. 

“So, what now?” Thyma nervously asks.

“You have two choices: either you join us as a member of Mad Burnish, or you could go back to the hideout settlement where the Burnish refugees are”

Thyma looked down in thought. She doesn’t know what to do. The obvious answer is to be with the refugees. But,

She’s tired, tired of sitting around and waiting for things to just happen and have things just handed to you. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Once she opens them, she gives them her answer,

“I’ll join, I want to be a member of Mad Burnish”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


It has taken them a few months, but they got the hang of being leaders soon enough. Lio was the one mainly leading actually, Galo just follows. Basically his right hand man. Gueira and Meis are their generals. 

Then Thyma came into their lives after a few weeks of them being leaders. It was a shock to them that she wanted to join. But they welcomed her in nothingness. She learned quickly how to use her new Burnish powers.  


She was able to make her own armor: Black and yellow. Her outfit changed from a lab coat to a yellow crop top, black leather jacket opened, pants, and black boots. She joined their little errands as soon she got used to her flames. And now she is a valued member.

Soon enough, they all got along as a family.

Though, Gueira, Meis, and Thyma learned soon enough what the true relationship between Galo and Lio were.

They were discussing a plan to save the captured Burnish, when Galo brought ‘it’ up.

“So after we save them and go find our new home, are we finally gonna get married?”

Lio blushes at his question. This shocks both generals and Thyma. Wait? Their bosses? Married?

“Galo, now isn’t the time to think about it”

“But we promiseddddd”, Galo pouts.

Lio sighs, “I know we promised. Once things are settled, then we can get married, alright?”

Galo then grins happily, “Okay!”

And hugs Lio, “I love you!”

Lio blushes, “I love you too”

“Ummm, so are you guys engaged already?” Thyma asks.

Lio jumps suddenly remembering where he was and his face blooms even more red to the point his fire erupts on his face.

Galo laughs and answers them, “Yeah! In fact, we have been engaged a little before we joined Mad Burnish!”

“Huh?!” All three of them shouted at the same time.

“Yeah! See!”

Galo holds up his right hand to show his engagement ring, it’s teal and purple. Then they look at Lio’s right hand, which is covering his face, and they see the ring, blue and pink. 

How did they not notice?! They knew they were close. Like maybe dating perhaps. With the handholding, hugs, and kisses. But they have been engaged for a few months?!

Meis coughed, “Well, I’m happy for the both of you”

Lio was finally able to recompose himself and nods, “Yes thank you. Now we should get back to the-“

“Hey, can Meis and I be your wedding planners?” Gueira asks excitedly.

Thyma then claps excitedly, “Can I pick out your wedding outfits?!”

Lio splutters and Galo grins, “Of course! That would be great! Right Lio?”

Lio coughs, “Yes, that would be fantastic. Now, we really should get back to the plan”

They all nod and put the wedding planning in the back of their minds, for now.


	2. Rescuing and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for numero dos! This is a bit shorter than the first part but I promise you that last part will be longer. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a good Christmas! Now enjoy!

The plan was for Lio, Galo, and Thyma to get captured while Meis and Gueira wait at the cave by the frozen lake. Then they would break out and save all the Burnish captured at the containment cell.

In another month, they will commence their plan.

Over the few months, they found out what has been happening with their people. Thanks to Thyma, they were able to hack into the Foresight Foundation research institute. Apparently Kray Foresight, has been experimenting with them. For what? They don’t know. Thyma couldn’t go any further without being caught. But still it’s unforgivable.

When Lio saw him, he immediately recognized him as the man both Galo and himself bumped into when Galo parents died in a Burnish’s fire.

Galo doesn’t remember cause he was too busy crying. But Lio remembers, and now he’s disgusted by this man.

Thyma on the other hand, felt sick. The place she dreamed to work at, was conducting experiments on her own people. The fact that not only was Kray leading it but Heris Ardebit was too. Her idol. She can never look at her the same way ever again.

But not much longer now, they will save their people and escape to a secluded land. 

‘And then,’ Lio thought, ‘we will fulfill our promise to marry each other’

They started Phase 1 of the plan. They burn a building but leave a path for the humans so they can escape. They have been doing this for a while. It’s still confuses people to this day. But it works to their advantage.

Burning Rescue had to step in and capture them. Well a young woman did. Aina, he remembers. Thyma mainly fought her off. But it seemed to leave an impression on her. He doesn’t know why. 

Well anyways, he, Galo, and Thyma are now arrested and taken to the contaminant cell.

They quickly learn how cruel this place is. The restraints keep them from using their flames, people are in bandages, and there were children being locked up. Children for god’s sake! Lio thinks back to how this could have been both Galo and himself that night if they didn’t run away fast enough. It makes him sick.

Galo, bless him, tries to make light of the situation. Telling jokes to everyone, making them laugh, especially the children. Lio is glad to have him as his best friend/fiancé.

Thyma sings songs to them to pass the time as well. She is a good singer, she often sings to make herself feel better. But lately she has been singing for the others. Especially the children.

Then he, Galo, and Thyma were being moved. Time to activate Phase 2 of their plan.

“Galo”

“Right”

“Thyma”

“Got it”

Lio concentrated and breaks the restraints and Galo does as well and breaks Thyma’s restraints. They knock out the guards, then Galo and Thyma go to save the captured Burnish and break their restraints. Lio helps as well by defending everyone. They all run to a flying craft to escape. Galo pilots while Lio flies out on his own to patrol the skies.

Luckily, they made it to the cave where Gueira and Meis were waiting for them. They breathe a sigh of relief and helped the Burnish people who were captured.

Galo volunteered to get food but Lio refused. They need Galo not him right now. Of course he was being stubborn, but eventually he understood and said to Lio to be safe. Lio nods and goes to get food for everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thyma sighs as she is standing outside the cave to guard. It’s been a long few days.

Pretending to surrender and get captured by those jerks from Freeze Force wasn’t fun. But at least they managed to save her people trapped at the Burnish Prison.

But she can’t stop thinking about that girl she fought and ‘surrendered’ to.

Aina Ardebit, member of Burning Rescue. She has to be related to Heris Ardebit. Perhaps her sister? She didn’t remember that Heris had any siblings. But whatever the case, her spunkiness and determination was inspiring. Her eyes though, when she saw us get arrested. She looked, sad and guilty. 

She huffs. Not that she wants any of that from her. Her sister is the one experimenting on them. She shouldn’t feel anything towards them and Thyma shouldn’t feel anything towards her!

Besides, it’s not like she is ever gonna see her again, right?

As she is having a dilemma she hears a motorbike in the distance. She’s on high alert and pulls out see through binocular’s. 

You got to be kidding me...

There she is, the girl she was thinking about. Now what to do...

Then she sees her boss Lio fly back from his errand for food. Damn! She must have seen that!

As Lio lands she immediately pulls him into the cave.

“Thyma what’s-“

“There’s someone at the lake, she might have saw you. There’s a chance that she’ll come to investigate”

Lio narrows his eyes, “I say restrain her. We don’t want her to go telling anyone about us or our location”

Thyma nods and Lio goes further in to deliver the food. Thyma waits by the cave’s entrance in the shadows so she is not seen.

Soon enough the girl, Aina, comes over to the cave with a Freeze gun lowered by her side.

As she walks in Thyma follows her. Then before Aina could raise up her gun to the Burnish, she knocks her out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the past few days, Aina Ardebit was living in the spotlight. She managed to detain the Mad Burnish leaders and assistant, got a medal ceremony, and is now the savior of Promepolis. 

At first, she was proud of herself. She managed to be on the same level as her sister. But now, she feels awful. 

Finding out that the Pizza boy at their favorite Pizza place was a Burnish, then getting arrested by the Freeze Force for not even doing anything wrong. She felt useless, not being able to do anything for the boy. And now, she’s thinking back to the Mad Burnish.

The girl, who was around her age, left a big impression on her for some reason. Thyma, that was her name. 

Fire was raging around them as they fought. When she gain the upper hand,she broke part of the girl’s face mask with her Freeze gun. Light brown hair peaked out and a green eye. 

“Who are you?”

“Thyma”

She materializes more fire daggers in her hands.

“You?”

“I’m, Aina Ardebit!”, she shouted proudly.

Her eye widened when she heard her full name. Why though? But her eye steeled in concentration and threw her daggers at her. Aina was able to block with a shield and have her freeze gun with her. But she never used it for kill shots. She wanted to just restrain her.

Luckily, the rest of her team stepped in to help. But she caught her in the end. Thyma’s armor faded away, leaving her in her own clothes, ice cuffs on her wrists.

“Not so tough now huh?” Aina smirks. 

Thyma merely huffs and pouts. She kinda looks adorable...She shakes her head at that thought. Now is not the time to think about that. 

Then she saw her get carried away by the Freeze Force. Never to see her again. She kinda misses her though. Even though she only met her that day. But, she feels a connection to her for some reason.  
  


She brings her mind back to the present, as she’s skating on the frozen lake up in the mountains. She comes here whenever she needs to clear her mind. After that pizza incident today, she didn’t feel like going back home. So she came here. 

As she is skating she looks up in the sky and sighs. It feels nice...

Then she saw it. A figure flying through the sky. She immediately stops skating and looks to see where they went. Her right. So she starts to head that direction with a freeze gun attached to her belt. When she reaches to a clearing, she sees a cave. Is this where that figure went? 

She climbs down the hill and walks to the entrance of it. It’s dark, and she hears, something. Voices. So she takes her gun of her holster and starts walking in with it lowered to the ground. She doesn’t notice anyone following her as she walks further into the cave. She sees light now and the voices are louder. Before she can go any further, she feels a pain in her head, and blacks out.

When she woke up, she sees light, fire. And feels the pain in her head. 

“Awake now, Princess?”

She looks up and sees her. Thyma, sitting on a rock leaning on her knee while propped up. She’s staring at her, like she is going to try something.

She starts to move but quickly realized she was restrained. She sighed, of course.

“Oh? She’s awake now?”

Lio asks as he walks over to them. She’s more alert now seeing him and she looks even more to her surroundings. She sees the other Mad Burnish leader there too. 

“How did you escape?!”

Thyma smirks, “You think that we would go down that easily? Nah, it was part of the plan”

“Plan? You mean you intentionally got captured?”

“Yeah, to save them”

She looks at the Burnish in cloaks and bandages. Aina feels sick, is this how they are treated. And children too?

“I...”

“Save it” 

The short Mad Burnish leader says. His name is Lio? From what she can recall.

“We don’t need your pity”

“Lio!” The second Mad Burnish leader, Galo, calls out to him. 

Lio rushes over to him and she sees a little girl lying down on the ground, and sees she’s losing her flame.

Aina speaks up, “I have a medical kit, I can-“

“No need”

Lio then uses his own flames to breathe them into the little girl. But, it doesn’t work. It was already too late. Galo takes his hand into his and squeezes it. Thyma closes her eyes and bows her head. Aina couldn’t believe her eyes. Not only is the little girl dead but she’s...

“They, they turn into ash?”

Lio looks at Aina and nods, “Yes. Instead of us dying normally, we fade to ashes. That’s the way of us Burnish”

“But, who would do such a thing as hurt you-“

“Ask Kray Foresight and your sister Heris Ardebit” 

Aina looks at Thyma and couldn’t believe what she just said.

“What?”

“They have been conducting experiments on us. To the point of us soon enough dying”

“There’s no way. My sister would have said something...”

“Would she?” 

Aina bit her lip unsure. If Heris was helping Governor Kray conduct these experiments, she probably wouldn’t have said anything. She knows well enough Aina’s view on the Burnish.

Meis comes in and announces that they have vehicles to transport them. Lio thanks them and Gueira leads the Burnish out.

As soon all they Burnish were accounted for, both Galo and Lio turn to leave. And Thyma was about to follow behind them, but then she releases her.

“Huh? Are you sure?”

Thyma sighs, “I feel your the type of person who won’t tell anyone about us and just wants to do the right thing”

She turns her face away from her so she doesn’t see her red face.

Lio and Galo sees this exchange. As Thyma walks past them, Galo seemed that he was about to say something but,

“Don’t say anything” Thyma threatens. 

Galo puts his hands up in surrender and grins. Lio shakes his head and pulls Galo’s hand to leave. Thyma, even with the tough exterior, has always been kind hearted. But he trusts that she’s right, Aina wouldn’t go and tell anyone about them and where they are going.

They leave Aina behind and get in the trucks. It’s time for Phase 3, find a new home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally were able to settle far in the desert were they found an old building structure being held by pillars. It wasn’t perfect, but it’s better than being near the city where it’s dangerous.

It’s been a couple of weeks, since they have settled. And now, Galo wants to move to Phase 4, get married. Lio wasn’t sure if it’s time yet, but he couldn’t say no. He wants to get married too. Besides, Gueira, Meis, and Thyma have already told all the Burnish they were engaged and planned to get married soon. He was honestly shocked that Galo wasn’t the one to spread the news first. But Lio thinks it would be good to give the Burnish something happy to live by.

One day when they were planning, Galo looked at him worried.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Hmm? Oh yes I’m fine”

“You sure?”

“Yes I’m sure”

Galo sighs and takes his hands into his, “You know, we don’t have to marry yet right?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to force you to marry me when your not ready. We can wait longer if you want to?”

Lio shakes his head, “No, I want to do this. Not just for us, but for our people. They need to see some hope in their life’s”

Galo shakes his head and smiles, “Now who is the sappy one?”

Lio blushes, then Galo leans in and kisses his forehead. “I understand. I just want to make sure you were completely okay with it”

At that moment, he was glad to love and soon marry a man like Galo.

They planned to marry in a week. It was announced to everyone in the small area. Everyone was overjoyed and excited. Their two leaders and saviors are getting married! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aina was sitting on the couch in the reception area, she’s waiting for her sister to be off shift to confront her. If what Thyma has been saying was true, that she has been experimenting on the Burnish, then she needs to know why.

As soon as she sees her sister step into her eyesight, she ran up to her.

“Heris!”

She jumps, surprised her sister was waiting for her.

“Aina? What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you, in private. Can we?”

She sees her sister hesitate, but she sighs and takes her to an abandoned room. With old tables, chairs, and desks spread out.

“What do you need to talk about?”

Aina takes out her medal from her pocket and puts it on the desk between them.

“First, can you give this back to Governor Kray”

“What? Why? You earned this medal!”

“No, I didn’t”

Heris was even more confused. 

Aina then explained, “You know, the Burnish that I captured? They escaped from prison”

“I never got notified of that”

“Yes well, I tried to confront them but they restrained me. But then I saw the state of the Burnish that escaped”

Heris looks down, “Oh?”

“There were bandages all over their bodies. They were so skinny, and malnourished. I even saw one die right in front of me. And do you know what they told me?”

“What?”

“That Governor Kray and you, have been conducting experiments on them”

Heris turns away from her, “And do you believe them? That I would do such a thing?”

“I don’t want to. Trust me I don’t. But after what I witnessed, I...can’t rule it out”

Aina looks at her sister, pleading, “Please tell me the truth. Are you really experimenting on the Burnish?”

“What if I was? What would you do?”

“I would try to convince you to stop all this! It isn’t right! They are human as well. They don’t deserve all this bad treatment. Especially being experimented on!”

Heris sighs, and faces her. Her expression is blank. Something she is used to, but there is something scary in her eyes.

“And what if I’m doing this for you? To save you?”

“Save me?”

“Aina, Earth is dying”

“What?”

“The magma in the earth’s core is rising to dangerous levels. Soon enough, the whole Earth will be covered in magma and kill millions of people”

“That’s...”

“That’s why we need them. They are the key to save humanity”

“How?”

“With their powers, they can open a portal to another solar system where another Earth is. We can use the ship to load 10,000 people to space in order to continue humanity”

“Only, 10,000?”

“Yes, including you and I. So, do you understand now? What I’m trying to do?”

“Yes I do, but that doesn’t mean it’s right! There must be some other way!”

Heris frowns and closes her fists, “There isn’t”

“But-!”

“Enough!”

Aina jumped at her sister’s harsh tone. She’s never heard her ever speak that way towards her.

“The decision has already been made. There is no going back. And there is no way to convince Governor Kray otherwise”

Heris roughly grabs the medal that was laying in the desk and walks past her, without looking at her startled sister. Then she stops at the door before she exits.

“When you get a call from us, you better come”

Then she opens the door and exits. The door closes behind her, leaving Aina in the abandoned room alone. What is she to do now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a week time, they set up tents and decorations in pink and teal. The color of Burnish flames. Everyone tried to dress up as nicely as possible, considering their circumstances. The arch was formed and decorated with harden flames. Lio is standing by it, tugging the collar of his black suit, that Thyma picked out for him. 

He has no idea why he was nervous, but being the star in the main event wasn’t his thing. Even when he was younger and was forced to attend those parties his parents went to. Meis was standing beside him and he sees his nervousness, 

“It’ll be fine boss”

Thyma, acting as the marriage officiant, nods in agreement and smiles at him, 

“Yeah, look sharp!”

Lio nodded. He appreciated their kind words to him. Then the music started playing, and he sees Galo at the end of the walkway with Gueira leading him. He has a big grin on his face wearing that black suit. A little flower girl threw petals in the air and the ring boy walks alongside her. Once Galo reaches Lio, they take each other’s hands to hold and everyone smiles. 

“You may take your seats” Thyma announces.

Everyone sits down and Thyma goes over the texts and finally the vows.

“I, Lio Fotia, take Galo Thymos, to be my friend, husband, and partner for life. Since the day we met, I knew that we would be together for a long time. And now, I would like to together with you until the end of time. I will give you my flames, as an exchange, for my love to you”

Lio activates his flames in his palm and makes a blue triangle earring similar to his that is on his left earring. He attaches the earring to Galo’s right ear.

Galo smiles, he looks like he’s about to cry. But he has to get through his own vow first.

“I, Galo Thymos, take Lio Fotia, to be my friend, husband, and life partner. When I first met you, I thought you were strange but cool. And the more I knew you, the cooler and much smarter you are than me. Which is why you mainly lead.

Everyone in the audience laughs at Galo’s comment. Then he continues,

“Which is why I need you. And with your love, I’ll stay with you in return. I will give you my flames, to show my loyalty and love for you”

Galo activates his flames in his palm and makes a pink triangle clip. He attaches it to Lio’s right side of his frontal part of his hair.

Lio smiles. And takes Galo’s hand and kisses it.

Everyone in the audience gush in awww’s and whistles. Thyma clears her throat to get their attention. She gives them a pointed look and they turn red in embarrassment.

Thyma sighs and smiles, “Anyways, the rings please”

The little boy walked up with a cloth of their wedding rings. Lio putting the ring on Galo’s hand first and putting his flame into his ring for protection. Then Galo did the same as well to Lio.

“I pronounce you Husband and Husband you may-“

Before she finished Galo instantly leaned down to kiss Lio and he responded happily. Everyone cheer, clapped, and cried at this beautiful Union.

After that they danced, ate cake, and threw the flower bouquets. In which both Meis and Gueira caught Lio’s. Lio smiled at them. Then Galo threw his and Thyma caught it. Her face went red in embarrassment. He wonders if she is thinking of that Aina girl.

Later, both Lio and Galo drove far away from their settlement. They wanted some time to themselves. Especially since according to tradition, they weren’t allowed to see each other last night. It killed them in the inside. They are sitting next to each other looking up at the stars and Full Moon.

“Well, we did it”

“Yes, we did”

They sat in a comfortable silence, holding hands where their wedding bands are. Then Galo turns to Lio,

“Hey, remember that day we made that promise”

Lio closes his eyes and sighs, “Yeah, I remember. I was quite upset that day”

8 year old Lio was having a bad day. It was one of those days that his parents left for work overseas again. And so soon after they came back. He had a pet bunny though, that he plays with all the time to feel less lonely. Especially when Galo can’t come over sometimes.

But on this particular day, he couldn’t find his pet bunny. He’s currently looking outside in the backyard. Where did it go? Did it get lost in the mansion? Or did it run away?

Lio got sad thinking that. Did it tire of his presence? Is that why it left? Is that why his parents leave as soon as they come back?

Will Galo leave him too?

Will he be lonely forever?

Lio then fell onto his knees and started crying. It hurts. It’s so painful to think about such things. But he can’t help it. When people abandon him all the time once they get less interested in him.

He then hears Galo’s voice calling out to him. But he doesn’t respond. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder. He jumps startled and looks up to see Galo worried.

“Hey, I’m came to play with you today but, it seems that you aren’t doing well. Is there something wrong?”

Lio sniffs and looks down. And then he asks Galo, “Would you leave me if I am boring to you?”

Galo looks confused, “No of course not! Why would I?”

“It’s just, I feel like that’s what always happens to me. Once they start to not like me, they leave me. I won’t blame you if you do the same...”

“No! I would never!”

Lio looks at Galo wide eyed, “Really?”

“Of course really! You’re my best friend! You tell cool stories and listen to me when I talk! So there is no way I would ever leave you!”

Lio smiles, “Thank you, Galo”

Galo smiles back and he then thought of something, 

“Hey Lio!”

“Yes Galo?”

“When we grow up, let’s get married!”

Lio’s eyes widened at what Galo just said, “Huh?!”

“So we stay together, forever!”

Does Galo know what being married means? But in any case, he likes the sound of that. Being with Galo forever. Then, he wouldn’t be lonely, so he agrees,

“...okay”

Galo grins and sticks up his pinky, “Promise?”

Lio smiles and does the same, “Promise”

Then they lock pinky’s together. To seal their oath.

Back in the present, Lio’s head is laying on Galo’s shoulder. Reflecting on that promise now, it brings a better feeling now to his chest than before. Galo as he is looking up asks him, 

“What now?”

“Fight for a better future together” Lio answers.

Galo smiles, “Yeah, definitely. Together”

They face each other and then kiss under the full moon night.

But of course, happiness doesn’t last forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was normal, after the wedding party high. It was much livelier. 

But then-

“The Freeze Force!”

“How did they find us?!”

Vulcan laughed cruelly as he and his team froze all the Burnish. Lio, Galo, Meis, Gueira and a few others were the only ones left. They can’t find Thyma, she was patrolling far away, Lio hopes she’s alright.

The old man betrayed them. How could he? Lio couldn’t believe he would betray his own people. Vulcan then shoots at Lio.Galo jumps right in front of him to block it. It hit his chest. He tries to unfreeze it with his flames but it instantly stopped his flames and freezes over.

“Wha-“

Vulcan laughs, “Like it? It’s a new thing we are trying out! Absolute Zero Chain Freezing bullet. It creates ice by absorbing our body heat, and no amount of fire can break it. Let’s see how you get out of this one!”

Galo growled, “Why you-agh!”

“Galo!” 

Lio tried to pull him away but that was a mistake, he got hit as well. So cold, agh!

“Since you two always cause trouble, Kray wanted the two of you taken care of so you wouldn’t get in the way.”

“Bastard-“

“Boss!” Gueira and Meis cry out at them.

“Run!”

“No! We can’t leave you both here!” Meis says. 

Then both Gueira and Meis made a canon, but they only have time to launch one at the volcano.

With all his strength, Galo put Lio in.

“Galo no-“

“I believe in you Lio, be strong, live, for the both of us” he smiles

As Lio is launched he cries. He can’t give up, he can’t-

“We did it!”, cried out Gueira. But then they were frozen and taken by the Freeze Force. While Galo suffered as he tried to fight back.

“So tragic, I heard the two of you married yesterday. Congratulations! Now you both perish and suffer as we use your people”

“You won’t get away from this!”

Vulcan just laughs and tells the Freeze Force to move out with the frozen blocks of Burnish.

After they were gone, Galo tries to fight back the ice bullet, but it’s no use. Then he sees someone running towards him.

“Boss!”

“T-Thyma?”

As soon as she got to him, she tries to help unfreeze him but,

“It’s no use”

“But-!”

“Thyma, please go, find somewhere safe. I’m glad you’re okay. But you need to hide yourself”

“Where, can I go?”

“I’m sure, you can figure that out yourself”

He smiles at her as his body is slowing turning to ice.

“Lio, he’ll come back. And save us. He’ll know what to do, I’m sure. Just be patient and wait. Okay?”

Thyma, on the verge of crying, nods. “I’ll be waiting. I’ll figure out a plan to save them. I swear!”

“I know. I trust you”

Thyma materializes her motorbike and then rides off towards Promepolis.

Galo’s last thought was of Lio, and hoping he manages to survive this.


	3. Coming Together for a new Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final Part of this story! Thank you all for supporting me and liking this fic! 
> 
> I’m glad I was able to get this out to you guys. So without further ado, enjoy this finale!

Thyma couldn’t stop crying as she rode to Promepolis.  


She hates herself right now. She was on watch duty and didn’t notice the Freeze Force, until it was too late. She was knocked unconscious during the attack. Luckily the broken structure hid her body from them and they glanced over her.

When she gained consciousness, she sees Galo’s body start to slowly turn to ice.

And now she leaves him, alone in the desert. She had no choice though. And it sucks! It really does....

Just outside the city, she de-materializes her motorbike, and walks on foot.

It’s going to be a pain, but she has no choice. She doesn’t want any alarms going off. She looks around, for a particular building. And there it is, near the middle. Now to get there...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aina sighs as she puts her things in her locker to get ready to leave for the night. 

After her encounter with her sister a week ago, there relationship has strained. And it brings a damper on her mood. Especially finding out your own sister has been experimenting on people.

Everyone else on Burning Rescue has noticed her distorted mood. They try to confront her about it, but she smiles and says she’s fine or that she rather not talk about it.

She feels bad that she isn’t telling them anything. But how should she explain it to them? 

‘Yeah apparently my sister and the Governor have been experimenting on Burnish to open a portal to another universe. Why? Because Earth is gonna explode! And they are only transporting 10,000 people on this ship. Also she might have a crush on that Burnish girl’

Ugh! It’s so frustrating! She wants to do something about this but what? What can she do?!

As she walks out the Garage, she sees someone in the distance walking towards her. Who?

As they walk closer, her eyes widened in recognition. 

“It’s y-!”

“Shhh!”

Thyma quickly silences her and pulls her arm into a dark alley way.

“What are you doing here?!” Aina whispers.

Thyma sighs, “I’ll explain once we get to somewhere safe”

“I-, okay. Well, follow me home I guess?”

Thyma nods and Aina starts walking first to lead.

Oh geez why is she leading this girl to her own home? Isn’t she a criminal? But the more she knew her, the more she could trust her. She doesn’t know why though. But whatever the case. Something bad has happened in order for her to come find her and wanting to talk to her privately.

As soon as they make it back to her small appartment. Thyma got right down to business.

“Do you have a computer?”

“Um, yes?”

“May I burrow it?”

“Sure? It’s on the coffee table”

Thyma immediately goes for it but Aina blocks her by raising her arms in front of her.

“Woah wait! Why do you need it?”

“I need to find out when Kray is planning to launch his little plan”

“What do you mean?”

Thyma closes her fists and looks down. 

“The, Freeze Force found us. They managed to capture everyone. Except for Boss Lio, Boss Galo, and myself”

Aina’s eyes widened. 

“So I need to know when exactly this plan will be taking place so I could prepare something for either Boss Lio and Boss Galo returns or if they don’t”

Thyma lifts up her head and looks into her eyes, pleading, “So please, let me use it”

Aina sighs and brings down her arms.  


“Okay, but count me in as well”

“Huh?”

“I agree that they need to be stopped. I tried to talk to my sister about it, but she wouldn’t listen. So, I’m gonna stop her too”

Thyma smiles and nods, “Thank you”

Thyma grabs her laptop on the coffee table and sits on the couch that was set behind it. She got to work.

By hacking into the mainframe of Foresight Foundation, which took a few days, she finds out they will carry out their plan in about a week and a half. That gives her time to conduct ideas for Plan A and Plan B.

Aina, while still going to work, has been supporting her by offering refreshments and food. She didn’t feel she deserves it but she was grateful all the same. 

A week till the plan launches, she waits anxiously. Worried about her people and waiting for Lio and Galo to come. She sighs as she holds her legs to her chest while on the couch.

Aina sees Thyma’s anxiety. And even though she is feeling the same way as well. She thinks of something to derail her mind from it.

“Hey, wanna watch something?”

Thyma looked at her confused, “I, guess I never watched TV for a while...”

Aina smiles and puts on something. A cooking channel. She sometimes has it on when she’s bored or when she’s feeling inspired to cook.

She sits next to Thyma on the couch and watches the cooking show. As they watch, it was in a comfortable silence between the two as they hear the announcer and judges thoughts on the competitors.

Aina bites her lip nervously and turns to Thyma. She wants to get to know her better. She grew to care for her ever since their first meeting from this past week.

“Got something to ask Princess?”

Aina jumps and turns her head away in embarrassment, “What do you mean?”

“I saw you staring at me for a few minutes”

“Oh...”

“So, what is it?”

“Um...”

Aina takes a deep breath and turns her head back to her, “What was your life like before you became a Burnish?”

Thyma’s eyes widened at the question,

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well, I’m just curious. I know everyone had a different life before they became a Burnish and hid away. So, what was yours like?”

Thyma sighs, “You really wanna know?”

Aina nods. Thyma puts her legs down and takes her a few moments to think before she responds.

“My life was, rather simple. I had a loving father who took care of me, and a working mother. I grew up, went to school, and got a job as a researcher at a science institute. My dream was to work with the best researchers in this city, the Foresight Foundation institute

“I tried applying there, but I was rejected. I was devastated. But on that same day, I became a Burnish”

Thyma then turns to look at Aina, “You know, I used to admire your sister, Heris Ardebit”

Aina’s eyes widened, “Really?!”

Thyma nods, “Yeah, she was my idol. But then, I found out the dark truth of her. I couldn’t believe she was, doing things like that”

Aina looks down sadly. She knows what she means. She couldn’t believe it either. That her sister was capable of such a thing. 

“It made me glad that I wasn’t accepted by the Foundation and became a Burnish”

“I see, I’m honestly glad too”

“Why?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have met you”

Aina said this sincerely and with a smile on her face. All Thyma could think about was how cute she was. Her face turned red at that thought and turned away from Aina’s dazzling smile. 

“I’m...glad to have met you too...”

Aina’s face turns red as well. Who knew she would be this cute? Then she takes a chance and grabs Thyma’s hand beside her.

Thyma is startled at looks at her hand held by Aina and then looks up right at her confused.

“I just want to let you know, that we are in this together”

Thyma’s eyes widened and then her face relaxes and smiles. 

“Thank you”

One more week till disaster, but the two girls want this moment between them to last forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks, two weeks he’s had this damn bullet in his chest. But enough was enough. He has to get revenge. For his people, for Galo. He must LIVE!

The ice melts around his body as he bursts into flames. He screams as he pulls out the ice bullet from his chest and crushes it. He’s filled with rage. 

Galo, he has to save Galo...

He flies across the sky and finds him at the same place they were ambushed by the Freeze Force. He unfreezes him and takes the bullet out of his chest. Galo isn’t fully conscious once he starts to steer, but he knows these flames. 

“Li-o?”

Lio cradles him to his chest. He’s so relieved but he’s so even more enraged by the fact his love was almost completely gone. He yells up in the sky and burns even brighter forming a dragon. With Galo laying behind him protecting him, he flies through the sky to rampage his way through the city to get to Kray Foresight.

“This is a message for Kray Foresight! Release all captured Burnish or I’ll turn Promepolis to ash! I’ll show no mercy!”

Aina and Thyma ran outside as soon as they heard the commotion. They both looked up at the dragon. Thyma’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Boss Lio...”

Aina looks at her surprised. It’s that Mad Burnish leader Lio?! But where was the other? 

“Boss Galo is with him, but I can tell that he isn’t fully conscious”

“How?”

“He would have stopped him”

In any case, they have to stop him together for Galo. They have a bad feeling about this.

Once Galo is fully conscious he sees what’s happening. Lio is on a rampage, he has to stop him before it gets worse. 

“Lio! What are you doing?!”

“He needs to pay! I need to free the Burnish!”

“I want to save them too! But we have to go about it another way! Destroying the city will not help us!”

“But-!”

Then another voice yelled at them, “Come! Mad Burnish scum!”

It was Kray Foresight. Lio’s flame ignited in rage even more.

“KRAY FORESIGHT!”

“Lio no!”

Then a mech ship blocked his attack, this surprised all three of them. 

“Boss Lio stop it! Your making things worse! Boss Galo! Calm him down!” Thyma yelled out as she sits behind Aina, who is driving the hovercraft.

Galo nodded and managed to extinguish Lio’s flames a bit to get rid of the dragon and land them inside Aina’s shipcompartment to be transported far away from Kray.

Lio clearly wasn’t happy and was throwing punches to get out but Galo keep blocking his attacks.

“Galo! Let me go!”

“No! Lio! Not they way you are now! You need to calm down, we’ll find another way!”

“Why don’t you understand?!”

“Of course I understand! I’m upset too! But we’ll never get anywhere, if you cause chaos wherever you go to get to Kray! What happened to our oath?! To not kill?!”

This makes Lio freeze a bit. Their oath?

“Ugh you two! Cool yourselves down there!” Aina yells at them, tired of them arguing.

The hatch opens and they fall out of the ship. Lio’s flames melt the frozen lake below and Galo makes sure he lands them safely on the ground. Lio’s flames die down completely and his shirt is gone.  


Galo sighs, “You calmed yourself now”

Lio nods, “I’m sorry”

“It’s alright, I probably would have acted the same if something terrible happened to you. But I believe you would have done the same to stop me as well”

Lio nods and smiles. Galo hugs him and kisses his forehead.

“Uh guys? Not to ruin the moment, but...”

They look at Aina and Thyma, who spoke up, as they point to something.

A ship. Under a frozen lake.

“Was this, here the whole time?” Lio asks.

“It probably was, hidden in plain sight” Thyma comments.

“That is correct” another voice says.

All four jump but Galo jumps up the highest and hugs onto Lio. They look to see robotic gray figure close to them. 

“Lio Fotia, Galo Thymos, Aina Ardebit and Thyma. Please follow me”

They follow the strange figure inside the ship. Galo holding on Lio’s hand for comfort. Lio appreciates it, especially since they don’t know where they are going. Especially if they can or cannot trust this figure. But it’s their only way forward. 

Behind Lio and Galo, Aina grabs Thyma’s hand nervously. Thyma looks at her and smiles in reassurance. They have grown much closer these past two weeks. To the point they are comfortable with touching each other, like holding hands and hugging.

They walk for a bit into a dark room full of monitors. A video plays of a old scientist man and a younger version of Kray Foresight. They witnessed them arguing and Kray shooting the other.

Then the area lights up more with images of the anti-burnish weapons. 

Aina and Thyma immediately recognizes them,

“These are, weapons made by the Foundation”

“Correct”

The figure is back. But he looks more familiar after watching that video.

“I am Professor Deus Prometh. Kray murdered me and took my research as his own”

“Yeah, and now he’s rounding up all the Burnish to power his new toy. Anything in here that can stop him?” Thyma asked.

“Kray is a fool. What he does not realize is that his arrogance will bring the end of the world” 

This shocks the four of them. What is he talking about?

The professor explained to them how he had to store his consciousness into a computer, and how Kray had betrayed him. He described the flames that reside within the Burnish, called the Promare, and how it was linked to the earth’s core, but from a parallel universe.

“Promare....” Lio murmurs as he lights his palm on fire. Galo and Thyma do the same. 

“When a Burnish is injured, the Promare respond with a distress signal. If Kray powers up his ship, and causes high stress among his Burnish prisoners…”

“Then the earth’s magma would destroy everything” Aina finished for him, remembering everything her sister, Heris told her.

“Correct”

“That doesn’t answer our question though. How do we stop him?”

“There was a project I had been working on without Kray’s knowledge”

A tremble goes through the floor and a large mech suit rises from the floor on their left. Galo walks over in glee and whistles at its size. Lio shakes his head and smiles at his love’s excitement. 

“I call it, the Deus Ex Machina. It requires two pilots to fly, powered by the energy of the Promare” 

Galo jumps into the pilot seat while Lio settles into the promatech pod. They take off towards Promepolis to stop Kray. 

Aina and Thyma go off together following them. They will stay back and find a way to get all the people in the city to safety.

When they arrive, Lio sees the damage done to the city. He knows some of it was his fault. He feels guilty, but Galo turns and smiles at him. 

“I don’t blame you, it’s Kray whose at fault, not you”

Lio smiles and nods. How was he this lucky to have Galo in his life? 

Then they encounter Kray on the Parnassus deck. Not too gracefully. 

“Ugh this mech is awful! Let’s change it!”

Lio sighs and let’s his husband change the look of the mech. Once done, Lio smirks at Galo,

“Better?”

Galo grins at him, “Yep! Definitely! Together with our burning souls we shall save the world as Lio de Galon!”

“Lio de Galon?”

“Be happy I didn’t call it Galo de Lion instead love!”

Lio shakes his head and laughs. Galo always makes light of any situation. Especially in the case that the world is going to end soon.

Then missiles started heading their way. Galo moves them out of their way and hits the tower where Kray is. Lio adds in his fire. But then a white robot comes up from behind them. A voice speaks out from it

“I’ve had enough of you two, ruining my plans!” 

Kray Foresight inside the robot, pummeled them through the floor. Both of them groaned but Galo quickly picks them back up. Before they can do anything, a laser shoots towards them and Galo moves them out of the way.

“The hell?!” Galo yells in alarms.

“What about the people inside?! Are you insane?!” Lio yells angrily at Kray.

“They are in underground shelters of course” Kray responds arrogantly.

“Well get a taste of Lio de Galon!” Galo yells triumphant.

They fought with Lio adding in his flames. But it’s not enough.

“We need a weapon-“

Lio immediately materializes a huge long rifle. Galo laughs in joy, 

“You’re the best husband! I love you!”

Lio blushes while Galo crouches and aims to fire at Kray. Soon enough they were able to take him down. Ice all over them from the freeze gun that they took head on. Lio has the less of it so helps his husband who was a little out of it melt him. 

“Did, we get him?” Galo asks.

They see the Krazer X in the distance, bullet holes all over. Lio jumps out of the pod and gently helps Galo to stand up.

Then far in the distance they see him. Kray Foresight, still conscious and standing. He smirks, 

“Do you want to save your people? You know you can’t. They’re destined to die, no matter what you do!”

This riles up Lio’s anger. How dare he! He activates his flames and runs towards him. 

“Lio wait!”

It’s too late he puts all his might to burn Kray. But,

“You really think you could kill me?” A cold chuckle speaks out from the fire.

Lio stiffens, “No way...”

“With those pathetic flames?!”

A burst of flames surrounds Kray as Lio’s flames falter. 

“You’re a...?”

Kray laughs, “Oh yes I am! I got the same disgusting mutation as you two!”

He then snatched Lio into his hand with his metal arm covered in violet flames. 

Galo sneered, “You bastard! How could you do this to your own people?!”

“I understand the urge, to burn everything to the ground! But I’m different, I was strong enough to control my flames. You lot were merely weak and gave into your instincts!”

“You say it like your different than us!” Lio yells. Trying to get out of his hold. But Kray merely holds on tighter. He turns to him.

“Oh, that’s because I am! Don’t even try to fight back, my flames are more powerful than yours!”

“Let him go!” Galo runs towards him to try to get him to let go of Lio, but it’s futile. Kray knocks him back into the ground. Galo cries out in pain.

“Galo!”

“Didn’t I say it was futile?! You two never listen! Ever since that night!”

“What?”

Galo was confused. Lio was too, but then it clicks. That night, when Galo’s home erupted into flames, losing his parents.

“No way. It was you. You’re the Burnish who lit Galo’s home on fire!”

This shocks Galo while he’s being restrained on the ground. Kray grins, 

“Yes it was me. That was when I first got my Burnish powers, I just threw it at a random building. And it happened to be the one you two lived in. Luckily you two were the key to my popularity! And got me the position of Governor!”

Both Lio and Galo felt sick. This man, was not only a Burnish who hurt his own people, but the one who ruined their peaceful lives.

“Bastard!”

Galo tried to get out of Kray’s hold but then he was lifted from the ground. 

“You know, I’ll just use the one you love to replace the engine’s core”

“You-!”

“Too bad you won’t be able to see it”

He knocks Galo to the ground again, rendering him unconscious. Lio cries out for him. And then grits his teeth,

“It won’t work. Opening that portal and escaping Earth. You’ll destroy the world!”

“I tire of hearing you talk”

He lifts Galo up, “Maybe this will stop you from talking”

And then he throws Galo off deck, Lio cries out, “Galo!”

He starts crying once he loses sight of him. He glares at Kray, “You’re a monster”

Kray grins, “No, not a monster. A savior! The savior of mankind!”

Lio doesn’t speak further. In agony of seeing his friend, partner, and husband thrown off the deck. Please, be alright...

Then he was carried off towards his doom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aina and Thyma were watching from the skies. They’re looking for anyone who could be in trouble. But then Thyma points out someone down below, someone on fire. As Aina flies closer, they both see that it’s Galo.

“Boss Galo! Are you alright?!”

Galo groans and wakes up, he sits up and sees both Aina and Thyma. And then feels the flames around him. These flames they’re Lio’s. They protected him when he fell. He touches his earring that was gifted to him at the wedding ceremony and smiles. 

“Boss?”

Galo looks up to Thyma, “Where is Boss Lio?”

Galo looks down frustrated, “Kray, he took him”

Thyma gasp, “What?!”

Then the rest of Burning Rescue and Heris find them. 

“Hey, is that one of the Mad Burnish leaders?” Varys asks.

The rest of Burning Rescue felt unease by his presence. Not that they hate or dislike the Burnish. They got along with Thyma just fine, but one of the Mad Burnish leaders?

Galo jumps up suddenly and looks to Thyma. “I need to get inside where the engine core is. Kray is going to use Lio to replace it so that the portal opens”

Her eyes widened before she can say anything, Heris cuts in, “I can help” 

Thyma glares at her. Even though she found out the truth about Kray and helped destroy the engine core, she can’t forgive her just yet. But at this moment, where they have no time to lose, they have no choice but to trust her.

Lucia pipes up, “Me too!”

Galo nods and smiles, “Thank you”

At that moment, Burning Rescue knew that he was just a good guy. They all clicked well with him. They admire his passion for his people and his lover.

Once they finished the drill ship, they all wished him good luck. Hoping to see him live throughout this crazy mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lio is entangled in red thorns inside the engines core. He sees his fellow Burnish trapped within as well. He feels useless not being able to help them.

“You have been a thorn to my side! But all is forgiven, soon you will fly us across the stars away from Earth. And I’ll lead humanity in a new era!”

“You won’t get away with this!”

“Oh? And who will? All the Burnish are trapped and your partner is dead”

“You’ll fail! The magma will burst before you get a chance to fly out of here!”

The red thorns tightened around his body and he grits his teeth at the pain.

“You know nothing, just watch”

He turns away from him and calls out to Biar, “Restart the engine!”

The Parnassus begins to hum and the screams of the Burnish fill the air, before Lio gets hit with the pain. Pain like a lighting strike hits his body. His screams join along with his fellow Burnish.

“Is the gate opening? Set it to full power!” Kray barks out. 

Lio is in so much pain. He can barely think. Then he heard a giggle, he sees a flicker of light, and it doesn’t hurt for a few seconds. But then it’s gone and red hot pain fills his body.

All he could think about was Galo...

Then something bursts through the ship and hit the core. It stopped the engine and sent Kray back. Lio laid out on the floor, before Galo could rush over to him,

“You, how are you still alive?!”

He looks over at Kray, “Stay back”

“I’ll kill you, both of you once and for all!”

Kray activates his flames to over power Galo’s, but-

“H-how?!”

Galo is not only covered with his own flames, but Lio’s as well.

“Lio’s flames protected me! And here’s what I’m going to do, I’m going to save Lio, save Earth, and maybe, save you”

Kray was shocked, “Save me?”

Galo drew back his arm and punched him across the face, “Just watch”

Then he runs to Lio. 

“Lio, Lio! Come on wake up!”

Then he sees him starting to fade away into ashes. 

“No, no! There has to be-“

Of course! He uses Lio’s flames and puts it in his mouth. He tips back Lio’s head and leans down to locks his lips with his. Transferring Lio’s flames from him back into his body. 

Soon enough, his body fitted itself back together and he started breathing. Galo pulls back and sighs in relief. Lio opens his eyes and sees his husband. His eyes near to tears. 

“Galo...you’re okay” he smiles and places his hand on his cheek.  


Galo smiles, “Yeah, thanks to you. Thank you, Lio”

Lio smiles and sits up. He grabs Galo’s head and pulls it down to kiss him. Galo responds eagerly and kisses him back. Then Lio pulls back and smiles at his lover, 

“That was my thank you for saving my life” 

Galo grins, “Well maybe I should do it more often”

Lio laughs but then the ground starts to tremble. Galo grabs Lio and helps him stand up. 

“It seems the world is ending”

“Yes, but don’t worry. I know how to save it”

“You do?”

Lio nods, “When I was in the pod, the Promare connected to me. We need to let the Promare burn out all at once. Then everything will be settled”

“Well then, let’s do it!”

As they both get into the pod, Kray starts to come to, he glares at them,

“What are you two doing?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lio says sarcastically.

“We’re saving the world!” Galo throws up his fist and grins.

Lio then calls out, “I need everyone to lead me your power! We’ll finish this together!”

Everyone yelled in agreement and start to burn in teal and pink inferno. 

“With our burning souls-“

“The desire to burn everything we combine to make-“

“Galo de Lion!”

A new mech with a bow and arrow, covers the world in blue and pink flames. They flew above the Earth and connect to the whole solar system to pulling it to coat the earth and with a punch, the flames collided with the earth core and soothed it.

Both Galo and Lio were suspended in space and saw the last of the Promare leave from their hands. They smile sadly as they hear the giggles dance through the stars. Then they both sink down back to Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone down below cheered. Earth is saved! Mostly everyone survived!

People start hugging each other and cry in relief. Some couples kiss during this happy moment.

Burning Rescue all hugged each other in relief and celebration.

Thyma and Aina hugged as well in excitement. And when they pulled apart, they weren’t sure who made the first move, but they kissed. Lips on lips.

When they stop to look at each other. They’re faces turn red in embarrassment. And then they laughed.

Once they’ve calmed down, Aina smiles and asks,

“So, are we dating now?”

Thyma smiles back, “Yeah, I guess we are”

They giggle and kiss again.

Burning Rescue see this kiss and cheered. They pulled back and blush. They forgot they had an audience. But then Thyma looks up at the sky and sees two people falling, is that...?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sun rose over the sky, both Ex-Mad Burnish leaders stood by Kray.

“There are no more Burnish, the Promare are gone” Lio says simply.

“So what now?” Kray asks.

“Boss!” Thyma at a distance, waves both her arms up in the air to gather their attention. She’s standing next to Aina who is smiling at them.

Galo and Lio take each other’s hands and walk up to them. 

“We’re already, rescuing the prisoners, you guys ready to join us?”

They smile and nod. Aina smirks, 

“You know, you guys are gonna help us clean up the city right?”

Galo sputtered, “Huh????!!!”

“Well, we did cause some of this damage” Lio points out.

Galo sighs, “I suppose you’re right”

The girls giggle at his pouting face. Then they all look at the rising sun together. Two husbands and two girlfriends. 

It’s time to start a new future, a new dawn.


End file.
